fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The God of War and The Queen of Swords
---- A giant armor set sat outside of a pub in Bosco, a man with a typical Japanese armor equipped along with a sword on his back. "Oi, old man." He refers to the bartender, "Fill up my cup with another shot!" He slides the cup to the bartender on the right of his seat. The others in the bar, who seems like thugs, approached Kai with a look on their face, the look Kai knows too well. "Hey you! This bar is our territory, you can't just barge in and act like you owned this place!" One of them swung a wooden club at Kai. Kai caught the wooden club while still drinking his beer. He stood up and simply kicked the fool, sending him into his group. "Quit being so noisy, fools." Kai sat back down and ordered another shot. Lyn snickered, drinking her usual order. One large bottle of whiskey. The young man near her was quite interesting. She hadn't seen him before but by the look of him, he was a skilled fighter. "Oi. Greg, Hansel. Leave the tourist alone." The swordswoman said. She nodded towards Kai then glared at the thuggish men. "Yeah. I am talkin' to you." Kai glanced at Lyn in the corner of his eyes while chugging down his drink. She seems like an important person for those thugs to obey her commands. He sets down his cup, turning to the woman next to him. "Oi, you there." He said with a grin on his face, "How about a friendly spar, huh?" Kai held his sheathed sword over his sword. A yawn spread over Lyn's face. "Why? I'm enjoying a perfectly good drink." She was in no mood for a fight. She was still sore from a fight earlier that week. "Guess I'll just go then." Kai raised his hand and made a gesture to tell someone to get up. After a moment of silence, the ground was shaking and an enormous rumbling was heard. The giant armor just outside of the tavern rose up on its own as Kai heads out for the exit. He tossed the bartender some coins, as payment for his drink. "What is that?" Lyn said aloud, following looking out the window. "Who the hell would build something as stupid as that." "A god of war." Kai answered, then look back at Lyn with a fist balled up. "And it's not stupid! This armor is only useful in wars, if it was used for normal battles, it would destroy the town and it would costs a lot of money!" His complaints were rather goofy. "If you got a problem, I'll end it." Kai said as he unsheathed his sword. She snorted. "You really think you're that great? I'll take you on then." Lyn drew The Sword of Heaven and prepared to face him. "Prepare to meet your end." Kai remained silence, he charged toward Lyn with his sword held tightly. The sword was swung toward her sword instead of directly at her. As the swords clashed, the vibrations sends a tremble to Lyn's sword, making her grip get loose. He then kicks her into the wall, her body breaks through the wall and sending her outside. Kai walked out and said, "Stand up. I know you're better than that." The green haired woman rose and wiped a some blood off of her face. "Bring it on." "Requip: Butterfly's Blades." She started to run towards Kai and chanted. "Wings of Despair!" With one sword on either side of his body, she quickly swung both inwards, curving up towards the top of his chest. With two swords on each side of him, Kai blocked one with his sword and took the other on. The other sword sliced Kai's chest, also cutting his clothes and reveal a mark. There wasn't blood or anything, just a plain cut on his chest. Lyn continued cutting into his chest at high speeds, thrusting, slashing at as many angles as she could, every time she cut, it healed within instants. "What are you..?" "Immortal." He stood there as Lyn stopped and explained: "I was cursed for being a destructive individual." He grabbed the blade of Lyn's sword, lowering it down. "This fight is now pointless, and I forgot, you haven't introduced yourself." "I don't suppose I should share my name. You'd lead my straight to the capital if I did." Lyn sheathed her sword and glared at him. "Cursed eh? Welcome to my world." "To be honest, I've been here before... In another lifetime, I get along with the capital much." Kai sat down at the foot of the Mars Armor, with many eavesdropping passersby, he introduced himself with his alias. "I'm Mars, of the Solis Knight. So.. What are you doing here at this bar?" He glanced at the hole in the wall and then back at Lyn. "Killing time. Recovering from some wounds." Lyn unbuttoned part of her dress to show her mark on one collarbone and the stitches on the other. "The bastard snuck up on me." Kai snuck something out of his pockets, a potion with refreshing and healing water. He tossed it to Lyn and told her, "Drink that, it's one of the world rarest healing source." He then takes out a job quest, saying that he have to eliminate a dark guild in Bosco. "Mind helping me find these guys?" Kai took out a picture of the guild and showed it to Lyn. Lyn drank the potion and coughed at the bitter taste. "Yeah. You were in a bar with them." She raised an eyebrow and chuckled. "You really didn't notice the mark that Hansel and Greg wore? They're just little babies in the grand scheme of the guild but they'll lead us right back to the big guns." Kai grunted as he remembered seeing the mark on both Greg and Hansel. Then suddenly, two familiar voices shouted out. "That's the guy, boss!" When Kai turned to his left, both Greg and Hansel were there, standing behind a huge group. "Heh, I guess they did led us to the big guns.. Or maybe they led the big guns to us." He says with a big grin and stood up to confront the group. "Relax Mars. Let me take care of this." Lyn stood, drawing her scimitars. "Boys. Don't make me kill all of you." Greg gulped and said to his comrades. "That's the Queen Of Swords, man. We shouldn't mess with her." Another shrugged. "She's just some fable, she can't take on all of us!" They all cheered and changed. Lyn met them, swirling around in strange movements. One of her curved swords facing forward and the other backward. In a series of twirls and aerial movements, she knocked them unconscious. "See? That's how it's done." She smiled but her voice hitched in her throat as a knife was held to it. Kai glared at the person holding the knife, "Now drop the weapon.. And nobody gets hurt." He said in a teasingly, knowing that the person will be pissed and use his anger as an advantage. "Hah! Like you're going to do anything that can hurt me, the great Al--" Before he could finished his sentence, Kai had signaled his armor to stomp and make the ground shake, making the dark Mage lose his balance. Kai rushed behind the person and hit him in the back of the head with the hilt of his sword, knocking the fool unconscious. "Hey. What's your real name." Lyn asked, not even bothering to comprehend how he had saved her. "If you tell me yours, I'll tell you mine." He dragged Lyn into a secret spot, so that no one could ever hear their conversation. "The name's Kai. Kai Kazuhiro." "Lyn. Lyndis Zolga-Arulas." She put her finger to her lips. "Shh... Dead princess here remember?" She winked. "There goes your dark guild." "Lyn.. That's a nice name." Kai complimented her as the dark guild was being grouped up by the giant armor's hands. He blushed slightly as Lyn winked at him, which is unusual for an aggressive guy. "I'm going to have to travel around town to bring these baddies to the magic council and then go sleep on my mountain." He sighed with disbelief, not being able to stay for a bit.